


Walking This World

by Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)



Category: Angel: the Series, Leverage
Genre: Challenge Response, Crossover, Double Drabble, Gen, Stargazing, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-06
Updated: 2011-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was like Parker.  Only deadlier.  And even more broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking This World

_The first time Eliot met Illyria, he'd been reminded of Parker. Wrong, somehow; not **bad** , just seriously out of sync with the rest of humanity._

"Direction," he murmured, remembering times long gone. "Hope. You?"

_She had the iciest eyes he'd ever seen, matching blue-streaked hair, and a thin, delicate frame: not exactly his type. But she could manhandle him like no one else alive. That would've been a serious turn on-- if her sharp gaze had felt more like appreciation and less like the stare of a cornered predator._

"Worlds that I shall never walk," she replied, solemnly.

_She'd dead-lifted him easily with an iron-hard hand to the throat; she'd mistaken him for some lawyer or other, then frowned and asked a question about people's identities being defined by their faces. Ever since, she'd kept turning up at random, apparently just to ask more weird-ass questions. Again, like Parker. Only deadlier. And even more broken._

"Girl, you have got to learn the meaning of optimism," he sighed.

"I shall add it to the list," she said stiffly, though her expression softened a little.

Eliot shook his head, then looked back up, wondering what Parker thought when she watched the stars.


End file.
